


An Angel on the way home

by winchestersneverlose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Day, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersneverlose/pseuds/winchestersneverlose
Summary: Soon Cas and Dean had begun acting on the long stares and sexual tension between them, quickly they settle into a relationship, but will that be all wrecked when something happens with Cas and he loses touch with the world





	An Angel on the way home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so feel free to leave constructive criticism

 

   It was odd how fast you could be lost in a human's eyes, the soft emerald green with gold flecks never failed to draw him in, then down to the spray of freckles littering the tanned skin, even further down were those soft, pillow, pink, lips. It was amazing what an amazing job my father, God himself, had done on Dean Winchester.

   Everyone knew how wrong it was for a soldier of God to disobey Heaven, everyone knew how wrong it was for an Angel to go against the plan, everyone especially knew how wrong it was for a being as powerful as Castiel to fall for a human.

   And unfortunately, Castiel had done all three.

   "Cas?" The deep voice from the before mentioned human had eventually decided to alert his best friend that the staring was becoming to feel odd.

   The crystal eyes flickered from the green, to the wall and back, "Yes?"

   "You've been staring at me since we've gotten back from Sioux Falls, is there something on my face or something?"

   Dean's deep laugh had boomed throughout the bunker, mixed with nervousness and concern.

   "But seriously, are you okay? Do I need to get Sam?"

   As Cas had began to breathe in, preparing to answer the human he was so desperately in love with he had been shut off, to the clicking of keyboard keys and the almost comical phrase that had become iconic for Sam

   "Alright, get this, in Lawrence, Kanses there's been three deaths, all males, all talking to the same online chat and all taking Zoloft."

   Dean turned to face his oversized little brother

   " Zoloft the antidepressant?"

   "That would be the one."

   Cas had broken his maintained silence, drawing both of their attentions back to the once powerful creature sitting at the table, "It sounds like witches."

   "I fucking hate witches, last son of a bitch almost took off my dick." He lovingly looked down at his crotch, with the recent encounter with a witch still fresh in his mind.

   (THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY HALF DONE, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WORKING ON THIS PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS WITH ANY CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS YOU MIGHT HAVE")

 

 

   


End file.
